DoFクエストライン
Ghassan the Trader Questline Ghassan the Trader #Hides for Ghassan #Spice Delivery !Opens up Numair #Venomous Venture #Questionable Merchandise #A Delicate Matter !Opens up Aliyyah the Embalmer #Another Employer !Opens up Rashad #Scorpion Scrounging Numair #Cooking Crocodiles #Diggers for Dinner #A Terrible Crime #Scarabs and Spiders Aliyyah the Embalmer #Unravelling the Mummies #Grisly Gathering #More Mummies #Osseous Investigations #Undead Investigations #Sul'Dal Studies Rashad #探索開始(The Search Begins) #孤立した地下堂(The Lonely Crypt) #The Final Piece ! Opens up Ortallian Camp Questline Swiftrider Mercenaries Sergeant Tuskin #偵察と毒針(Scouting and Stingers) #サンドスクロウラーの件(Sandscrawler Studies) #採掘場のもめごと(The Prophet Problem) #Quarry Quibbles !Open up Ortallian Camp Questline Ortallian Camp either opend up by Finshing the Swiftriders, or Ghassan the Trader quest lines Disciple Shula #皮には皮を(Hide for a Hide) #怒りに駆られて(Amongst the Mad) #Grueling Times #Of An Order #Skills of the Char'Gin !Opens up Siraj al Din Siraj al Din #In the Pick of Time #Divine Retribution #Drowned Treasure #Into the Past !Reward is Amulet of the Sword of Ro The Peacock Club Questline A Damsel in Distress My Service for an Idol Trap Snapping The Bones in the Box The Tale of Dalgin B'Dynn Welcome to the Peacock Club A Thief in the House of Blades A Thief in the House of Coin A Thief in the House of Truth Down to the Last Peacock Secrets of a Used Skull A Final Note Delving into Darkness I Seek Knowledge Auxillary Service A Frightful Feast Finding My Way Tracing the Map Undead Censership The Secrets of Im'Sekt The Secret of Du'Mutef The Secret of Qey'Nuf The Secret of Hak'Pyz From Hands of Stone The Seal of the Sea Confirming the Right Track An Offering and Peace Time for a Garden Party Wrapping it all Up Rewards Staff of Second Life Dark Fury Halberd of Anuk Greatstaff of Anuk Righteous Hammer of the Godking Dark Fury Sabre of Anuk The Ashen Order Questline (completly soloable) Sandscrawler Debacles Of Scribes and Sentries Fallen From Beauty *For Freeport Disciples Edicts (tell Kindly) (10-15) Proving Grounds (tell Warmly)(20) *For Qeynos Service to the Order (tell Kindly)(10-15) Trials of Ash (tell Warmly)(20) Strange Deliveries Diplomatic Liaisons *For Freeport #Kufu's Intentions #Elite Training !You get the Title "The Ebon Dragon" *For Qeynos #A Split in the Ashen Order #Learning the Way !You get the Title "The Jade Tiger" The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny You may do the first 3 parts in any order. The Court of the Blades Dukaris, Hero of the People Court of Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part I Court of Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part II Court of Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part III The Court of Truth Court of Truth: In the Name of Love Court of Truth: Ishara's Search Court of Truth: Sphinx Hunt Court of Truth: The Terrorgore Court of Truth: Brush with Celebrity Court of Truth: Confrontation The Court of the Coin Court of the Coin: Maimun's Gifts Court of the Coin: Running the Business Court of the Coin : Setting the House in Order Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger To Countiune from this point you also need to have finshed Shimmering Citadel : Poets Palace : The First Mirror and Welcome to the Peacock Club Of Fate or Destiny Reward Ring of Fate http://eqiiforums.station.sony.com/eq2/board/message?board.id=quest&message.id=89746